Amitiel
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: Another angel joins the Winchesters with promises to help reclaim Heaven. Can the Winchesters trust their lives with this newest addition to their rag-tag group, and can the newly returned Charlie trust her heart as she grows closer to this mystery angel. Contains Wincest and eventual femslash. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Rated T for now.


_**A/N: Ok, guys. New story for you. I felt the need to yell at Ezekiel, this was the result. Hope you like it. It's actually turned into a multi chapter so it's not quite finished yet. I'll get the next part up as soon as possible. I've edited it as much as I could, but if I missed anything, just let me know. And for those who are following my story 'Angel Babies and Nightmares' I promise it will be updated soon. I haven't abandoned it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be. Dammit.**_

_**Warning: Contains Wincest. Just very slightly at this point. But there will be more. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. **_

**_PLOT: Another angel joins the Winchesters with promises to help reclaim Heaven. Can the Winchesters trust their lives with this newest addition to their rag-tag group, and can the newly returned Charlie trust her heart as she grows closer to this mystery angel._**

**Amitiel**

It had been a week since the events with Ephraim. Dean went back to the bunker and Cas went back to his job at the Gas 'n' Sip. It had been very quiet. No more hints or mentions of angelic activity, except the repeating of the 'meteor shower' on the local news. No more visits. The warding kept him safe. Until the day it didn't.

Her name was Amitiel. Castiel's big, and favourite, sister. The Angel of Truth and Justice. He should've known he wouldn't have been able to hide from her. There was no such thing as secrets and lies when it came to her. It was her job to sort out the liars and the cheats from the honest and true.

Cas had just started closing the store when she showed up. He would always recognise his sister no matter what vessel she was in or how human he had become. Her Grace was always so bright that it even showed through her vessel. A vessel that, in Cas' opinion, seemed to suit her immensely. Her small lithe figure was clothed in a cut-off Metallica t-shirt, grey low cut jeans, and sneakers. The look was completed with wavy dark blonde hair flowing down to her waist, large golden brown eyes, full lips and a smattering of freckles across her nose. And with a personality and trickster streak that rivalled Gabriel's, Castiel knew that anyone who crossed Amitiel was in for a world of hurt. Her vessel might be small and cute, but she was still one of the oldest angels in creation, born only a few centuries after Gabriel, her best friend.

"Oh, Cassie. I'm not that bad, am I?" the Angel said smirking.

"Why are you here, Amitiel?"

The smirk fell away leaving only a small, sad smile. Amitiel shook her head and slowly approach her little brother.

"I think you know why, Castiel. You know that I can see, well, almost everything. I know what happened, Cassie. I know what Metatron did to you. To all of us. I know why you think you're better off on your own. And I want to help. I understand you're having trouble trusting people right now. Can't say I blame you. And I'm not going to say you can trust me. But you know I can't lie."

"I know that, but I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Uh huh. You do remember that not only can I see everything, I can also hear every single thought that crosses yours and everyone else's minds, right? And right now, you're sounding like, pretty much everyone, really. But especially like Dean Winchester. And there's a word for your behaviour right now, Castiel. It's called Denial."

"Amitiel…"

"But honestly, I can help you. I can take you to where you are the safest, and we can all work together to kick Metatron's ass."

"I can't go anywhere, Amitiel." Cas snapped at her. "I have to work. I'm too busy, helping people."

"And I'm sure that's all very commendable, Cas. I mean, everyone loves a clean bathroom. But the fact of matter is, the Winchesters need you now more than ever. They need all the help they can get. Bartholomew has taken Naomi's place and he's a worse tyrant than Dick Roman and Crowley put together."

"I am well aware of that, Sister, but Dean made it very clear that I couldn't stay with him and Sam. He said to let them handle the situation. I'm just going along with his wishes."

Amitiel scoffed at her brother's naivety, and started pacing around the room. "Seriously? You really think it was Dean saying that? Cassie, what do you think is keeping Sam alive right now? It ain't just sheer will power."

"Sam is healed. I saw it."

"No, Cas, you didn't. You couldn't because you don't have your grace anymore. The only thing keeping Sam Winchester alive is the Angel inside healing him."

Cas stared at Amitiel in confusion. He recalled Dean mentioning Ezekiel showing up to help, but he didn't see the other angel when he was at the bunker. Amitiel grinning slightly as the wheels turned in her baby brother's mind.

"You mean Ezekiel. He is healing Sam. That is how I was healed after the reaper stabbed me."

"Yes. After that incident, Ezekiel got a bit jumpy. I guess he figured if the reapers found you before, they can do it again. He didn't want to risk it. Though, I'm still not sure if he was doing it to protect the Winchesters or himself." She admitted, with a small grimace.

"Yes, well, you never did really trust him. Does Sam know about any of this?" Castiel asked.

Amitiel rolled her eyes. Of course she never trusted Ezekiel. He never gave her enough reason to trust him. Every time they met, he had always tried to hide something from, or at the very least exceeding her authority. Focussing on her brother's question, she closed her eyes and projected her mind to where the Winchester boys were. Being the Angel of truth, she was able to get past all of the protection surrounding the Men of Letters bunker. Just another perk of the job, she thought to herself. She saw them talking and was quite surprised at the topic of conversation.

"Huh, he does now. Dean just told him. Cas, if Sam ejects Ezekiel from his body, he will die. Dean's freaking out that that's what will happen. I can convince Sam to stay the course, but I will need your help. I won't be able to convince them to trust me by myself."

"Dean was right. Ezekiel was right. I don't belong there. I can't help."

"The hell you don't belong. What, you think you belong here? Filling up people's cars, cleaning up their messes? Cas, you're so much better than this. You _belong_ with your family. The Winchesters. Remember them? The humans who always supported you more than anyone else? The humans who, right now, need your help? Cassie, please, help me. Help_ them_."

The tone in her voice made Castiel looked closely at his sister then. He knew that even though she wasn't above begging when it was necessary, it also didn't happen very often. When Dean said that he and Sam would take care of the angels, it hadn't really assured Castiel very much. Now the feeling that he should be doing something to help the other angel came back full force with Amitiel's pleading. He sighed and made a decision, though it wasn't such a hard one to make. He had missed his sister dearly and he truly did feel safer whenever he was with the Winchesters.

"Ok, I will come with you. But only on one condition."

Amitiel grinned, happy that her baby brother was agreeing to join her. She would readily comply with whatever rules he wanted to lay down.

"Only one? Name it."

"Dean is in charge. Whatever he says goes. No secrets. You have any problems, you come out with it. I know from experience that keeping secrets from Sam and Dean does not help."

"Ok, deal. Dean's house, so his rules. And Cassie, you know it's physically impossible for me to keep secrets. It's paramount to lying. Which I can't do, remember?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Oh, he remembered alright. He remembered every single instance where Amitiel and Gabriel would purposely get each other into trouble with Michael and laugh about it later. He also remembered that everything that made his beautiful, beloved sister who she was had changed after Gabriel had disappeared. Her tricks and pranks, which had originally been fun, entertaining and common had become infrequent and almost cruel. Almost like Gabriel had become in his Trickster persona.

"Cassie, I promise. I'm better now. " The older angel whispered, adding in sad puppy eyes that were even stronger than Sam's. "And I swear no pranks. Unless it's absolutely necessary. The last trick I played was about 2 years ago on a demon. Trust me, he learnt his lesson. And so did I. Ok, look, if we're going, you know you won't be coming back here, right?"

"Yes, I know. I should call Nora and tell her I'm leaving."

Amitiel just grinned and snapped her fingers.

"All done. She never knew you, and you never worked here. Now, we really should go. I sense Sam is getting pissed. And surprisingly…it's not because Dean lied to him. Hmm."

Castiel smiled and took hold of Amitiel's outstretched hand, ready to go home. Yes, he really did miss his sister. The night the angels all fell to Earth, he thought trying to fix everything that he broke would be impossible, but now, with his sister by his side, willing to truly help him, he finally felt that everything would be ok. Now, he just had to convince the Winchesters. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Look, Sammy. I know this is hard to believe. But I had no choice. It was the only way save you. You know how much I hate chick flick moments, so you gotta believe me when I say that I honestly couldn't bear to lose you again, especially since I just got you back."

Now, anyone who knew Dean Winchester, knew that he absolutely did not beg, nor did he like 'chick flick' moments. But if it was the only way to keep his baby brother to stay then that was what he was going to do. He knew it was a huge risk. If Sam wanted, he could kicked Ezekiel out at any given time, and then Dean would truly be alone. Because, if Zeke left, Sam would die. He would be gone, for good. Dean's Sammy. His everything. In that moment, Dean decided if Sam was going to go, then so was he. He had meant it when he said there was no him without Sam. There was no way he could live a life without his little brother by his side. Every other time he tried, it had almost killed him inside. He couldn't do it again. He refused to.

"Sammy? I'm sorry I lied, ok? Just, please. Please don't stop Zeke from fixing you. Please. You need to stay, Sammy. I need you to stay."

Sam couldn't look at his brother. He sat, staring at the floor. He felt almost ashamed for wanting to leave his brother. Almost. He was honestly just tired of it all. Tired of fighting. Tired of losing everything. He just wanted it all to end. But as he sat there, listening to Dean explain what he had secretly suspecting, everything was put into perspective for him. Sure, there was an angel in him. But obviously, the angel didn't want to hurt him, only heal him. Otherwise he would've been able to tell that there _was_ an angel inside of him. For one, he wouldn't be sitting there, conscious, in the bunker, listening to his brother practically begging him to stay. He'd be either already dead , or locked inside his mind while the angel used his body destroy the world. There was no way he could tell the angel leave. No way he could just up and quit on his brother. His Dean. Not now that they were starting to truly become brothers again. Of course, he knew it would never be like it was before. Before all the Angels and apocalypse crap. But maybe it could be better. Maybe it could be more, like he had always wanted. The question was would Dean want that as well? After all, they were brothers. Would that stop Dean from loving Sam the way he wanted and needed? Would it stop him from letting himself be loved the same way? Sam shook himself out of his reverie, realising Dean was starting to ramble in his panic. He stood up and slowly approached his brother, intent on calming him down.

"Dean, stop." He gently placed his hands on either side of Dean's face, in an effort to sooth the only family that Sam had left.

"I remember what you said at the church, Dean. You said none of it mattered. You said that if I stopped the trials, everything would be ok. Because we were together and we still had each other. You promised you'd take care of me. I believe you. It's ok, De." He assured softly, using the nickname that hadn't left his lips since they were kids. It had originally been used when Sam was younger and woken up from nightmares. The nicknames were a source of comfort to the both of them. Sam could see now that it still worked that way and he gave Dean a small smile. Though, he still kept a hold on his brother while he continued to calm him.

"Dean, I promise, it's ok. I get why you didn't tell me before. And it's ok. I'm not mad. And I'm not going anywhere. I swear. Ok?"

Dean slowly breathed a sigh of relief, though still a little tense. Just because Sammy said he wasn't going anywhere now, didn't mean he wouldn't somewhere down the track. He took hold of Sam's hands and squeezing them tightly just once, placed them on his chest where Sam could feel the slightly fast paced beat of his big brother's heart. Dean then lightly caressed the backs of Sam's hands and nodded once.

"Ok, Sammy. Ok. But I swear, if you do, I'll kick your ass."

A small smirk graced Sam's face at that comment.

"Duly noted. So I'm guessing this angel-"

"Ezekiel. Zeke."

"Zeke, then. I'm guessing he's the reason that Charlie is still alive? And Cas?"

"Yeah. About Cas… Zeke said that Cas had to leave. I guess he was getting antsy after the whole Reaper thing. I didn't want to but he gave me no choice. It was either make Cas leave, and you have no idea how wrong it felt to do that, or watch you die. Again. I couldn't do that. He said if Cas didn't leave, he would be forced to cause he's too weak to fight. I couldn't risk it."

"But you can risk Cas' life? _Zeke_ can risk his own _brother's_ life?"

"Sammy…"

"Dean, after everything that's happened the last few years, you know that Cas is better off with us. He's safest with us."

"And what if Zeke ends up disagreeing, Sam? What then?"

"Then we make him agree. He shouldn't have made you turn Cas out in the first place, Dean. It wasn't his call to make." Sam pulled away from the embrace, not wanting to take his sudden frustration out on his brother. It wasn't Dean he was mad out. For once, he understood Dean's actions. Not that he liked it, but he got it. It was more the angels he was mad. It seemed they were always getting pissed at the feathered dicks. It was just like the Angels to try and lord it over them continuously. As he was gearing up to carry on with his rant, there was a loud resounding bang on the front door. The boys looked at each other quizzically, and then Dean quickly snatched up his gun and cautiously walked up to the door.

By this time, Kevin had come out of his hiding place, curious as to who might've been knocking. He had wanted to give the brothers some privacy, and so slipped out of the main room quietly as soon as Dean had confessed about an Angel being stuck inside Sam's body. But now his curiosity was piqued as he watched Sam and Dean approached the door. After all, it wasn't often that they had visitors at the bunker.

"Who's there?" Dean called out.

"Dean, it's me." Came the one voice that neither Winchester expected. Dean wrenched the door open, shocked to see his best friend standing there with a very good looking, albeit short, girl in her early twenties.

"Cas? What's going on, man?"

"May we come in?"

"Who's we?" Sam asked, staring at the strange girl suspiciously.

Castiel glanced down at the girl, who nodded at him, then back at his friends, letting out a little sigh.

"This is Amitiel. My sister."

Dean groaned softly. "Another Angel? Seriously? And what makes you think we can trust this one, Cas? I mean, you thought you could trust Metatron, look how well that worked out."

"Dean, if you let us in, she can explain everything. She thinks she might have a way to help the others return to Heaven."

Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged wordlessly. Then, stepping aside, allowed both newcomers to step over the threshold, all the while glaring at the girl.

"But, I'm warning you now, honey. One wrong move, you're dead. Got it?"

The girl, Amitiel, rolled her eyes. "Cool your jets, Winchester. I'm just here to help my little brother."

"And you expect us to just believe that?" Sam scoffed at her.

"Tell you what, Sam. How about you jump on your little computer over there and look up my name, and then see if you can't trust me." The Angel bargained with a small grin. Kevin was the closest to Sam's computer so he quickly typed in the Angel's name as the brothers joined him, coming up with some surprising results. Sam turned to face Castiel and Amitiel only to see a small smirk on the face of the former and a shit-eating grin on the latter.

"Says here you're the Angel of Truth. Apparently you can't tell a lie. Literally."

"Yep. Can't lie, can't cheat, can't deceive or mislead."

"Or betray." Dean added icily.

"Not that I would anyway. Oh, and no one can lie around me. It's like lying just doesn't even exist.""

"According to this though, you seem to be a bit of a trickster." Dean said to her rather accusingly.

"Yeah, well, you obviously missed a little bit in your reading there. I'm the Angel of Truth and _Justice_. Ok, so my brand of justice might be a tad strong. What can I say, I took lessons from Gabriel and I got pissed off and hurt when he disappeared. At least I'm not as bad as some humans. And I know what you're thinking, Dean. But, I would never go as far Gabriel did with you boys. I mean sure. I was cruel. But not cruel enough to kill an innocent man over a hundred times in row and make his little brother watch every moment. I can't even imagine Cassie going through what Sam did." She sighed sadly. She still didn't understand why Gabriel had done that. Well, she did, kind of. But she knew there were better ways that he could've achieved his goal. She shook her head, not wanting to think about her big brother and best friend right then.

"Look, you guys know I can't lie. But I know it will take more than that to gain your trust. Which I will happily do." Here, she quickly glanced at Kevin. "Hey, I can even help your prophet with his tablet reading. And I might even be able to get info out of Crowley when you need it. I mean, like I said, no one can lie to me or around me. Not even demons."

Sam and Den glanced at each other and silently agreed. They could at least try to trust this Angel. After all, they needed all the help they could get.

"Alright, fine. You can stay and help. As long as you play by our rules."

"Agreed. What you boys say goes." Though she could still hear a bit of hesitance in Dean's voice, she didn't take offence. She knew it would take a while for them to trust her. She knew one way though, to get that particular ball rolling. She sighed, and geared up to do some damaged control. She looked at Sam and approached him with a question in her eyes.

"Sam? I need to talk to Ezekiel. Is it ok if he takes control? Just for a few minutes. It'll be ok. You won't notice any difference."

Sam looked at her cautiously. "What do you want to talk to him about? It's just…I can kinda feel him in here at the moment. He's…nervous. Actually he's kicking up a storm. He's scared of you."

Dean scoffed at that. Kevin looked apprehensive, already feeling some tension coming off the blonde Angel. Cas just looked on in slight concern while Amitiel raised an eyebrow.

"Good." She said. "He should be. He knows what I'm like when I get pissed off."

Sam regarded her curiously, making Amitiel glance away sheepishly.

"Mt Fuji in 1707 may have been my fault. Though, I'd rather blame Raphael for that one." She heard Dean and Cas chuckle behind her. "Hey, he had coming. He provoked me."

"Yeah, he provoked everyone." Sam chuckled. "Ok, you can talk to Ezekiel. As long as you promise to chew him out for sending Cas away."

"Oh, don't worry, Sam. That's exactly what I plan on doing."

She then took a couple of steps back and pulled all of her power together, making her seem taller and stronger than her vessel generally allowed.

"Ok then. Ezekiel! Front and centre. Now." The simple command may have been one that was usually yelled out by any drill sergeant, but even with Amitiel giving it out in her normal soft voice, it still gave the impression to hold more power than even the toughest General could have. Dean was suddenly very grateful that Amitiel was on their side. Even Castiel appeared to be slightly uneasy.

"Amitiel." Ezekiel actually sounded quite surprised to see the other angel. "I thought you were dead."

"Not hardly, brother. Ezekiel, I'm just trying to figure out what the deal is here. You promised Dean that you would heal his brother. Nobel act, I must say. But then when things start getting a little dicey, you turn your _own_ brother out of the safest place in existence? Even though you know that most angels are out for his blood? I mean, I know you can't fight now. You're too weak for that. So is Sam. But you can protect. That is your job. It's the job of all Angels. To protect and love the humans. Though for some reason, only Cas and I seem to recall that fact."

"Amitiel, you know that it's not just Angels that are looking for him." Ezekiel glanced at Castiel as he said this, then back at his sister. "You know if the reapers found him here-"

"Oh, wake up, Ezekiel. This place is fully protected. Nothing can get in unless we open the door for them. You should've already realised that. And in case you weren't aware of this, if Dean hadn't shown up when he did to help Cas, our brother would've been killed by Ephraim. You know what his kind are like. All he knew was that Cassie was in pain. Now, you may not have caused that pain, but you did make it worse by having Dean turn him out like you did. If Castiel had died, you would've been held completely accountable. Just be glad that he is still alive and you are needed right now."

Ezekiel knew he had been wrong in his actions, and was grateful that his sister was not willing to sacrifice Sam's life to punish him. Other Angels, he knew, would not have been as forgiving. He nodded once at Amitiel then looked towards the ground, first silently admitting that he was in the wrong, then submitting to his older sister's authority. She quickly returned the nod, then turned to acknowledge the room as a whole.

"Now, as far as I'm concerned, all of that is over and done with. But that doesn't mean you're out of the dog house just yet, Ezekiel. From now on, all problems, plans, anything, is to be discussed as a whole group. Final decisions are to be made by Sam and Dean. This is their house, so everyone plays by their rules. Do I make myself clear?"

"But… you are the Senior Angel here-"

"I will _advise_ when it comes to Angelic matters. But the Winchesters have final authority on everything, Ezekiel. If you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself, because I don't want to hear it. Understood?"

Ezekiel sighed and looked down at the floor again. "I understand."

"Good." All of a sudden, Amitiel's whole being and demeanour seemed to deflate, leaving behind a small statured, unassuming, kid-hearted girl. "Now, you need to get back to work. Finish healing yourself and Sam as quick as you can. We're going to need both of you at a hundred percent soon enough."

Ezekiel nodded and then retreated back into the furthest corners of Sam's mind. He truly loved his sister, they all did, but he really hated getting chastised by her. He remembered the last time he had gotten on her bad side. He was even luckier to have been spared that time because both Castiel and Balthazar had been hurt. Both of whom were her two favourite brothers after Gabriel. As he went back to healing his grace and Sam's body, he reflected on his recent actions. He did regret sending Castiel away. If he had been able to, he would've stood to protect them all. But he was not strong enough. He was truly grateful that Amitiel had shown up. She was the strongest, and bravest, of them all. She could do what he couldn't. Protect the Winchesters and their family.

Dean watched as Sammy's eyes flashed blue and then changed back to their original beautiful hazel. Not that he could ever tell his brother that he thought his eyes were beautiful. They were brothers for crying out loud. Just because he had been having similar thoughts for the better of almost twenty years, didn't mean that they were right or that he could act on it. Though, he didn't see Amitiel rolling her eyes slightly at his thinking. He was to focussed on making sure his baby brother, his Sammy, was ok.

"Hey, Sammy. You alright, man?" Dean asked his little brother in concern.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good. What did I miss?" He looked his brother and friends in turn, all of whom were looking at Amitiel with apprehension.

"Well, uh, to put it simply," Kevin piped up, "You don't wanna get on Amitiel's bad side. Seriously, you are one scary Angel."

Amitiel chuckled at the Prophet's assessment. "Oh, come on. I'm really not that bad. I swear."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at his sister. Not that bad? He really begged to differ. Amitiel just grinned and shook her head at her silly brother. She knew what he was thinking about. And it was not her fault.

"Hush, Cassie."

Castiel just chuckled. "Amitiel, I seem to recall the last time Ezekiel upset you."

"Castiel…" she warned half playfully.

"What?" Sam chimed in. "I wanna hear this."

"Amitiel had been teaching Balthazar and I to fly."

"Uh, if I remember correctly, I was teaching you to _land_. Properly. And it wasn't really working out very well."

"it must have been the teaching method."

"My method was flawless, thank you very much, little brother. After all, I learnt from Gabriel and Luci."

"That would probably explain it then." Dean decided to chip in, making Amitiel glare at him.

"Anyway, Ezekiel came flying in. He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up crashing into Balthazar who then crashed into me. We both had a fractured wing each except Balthazar's was only in one place where mine was in two. I had never seen Amitiel as mad as she was then."

"Yeah, well, it shouldn't have happened, Cas. He should've been paying attention."

"So, what was the end result?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Uh, well…let's put it this way…uh..." the blonde angel hedged.

Cas shook his head. "Atlantis was _above_ sea level before that incident." He answered.

Amitiel just grinned sheepishly.

_**Remember lovelies: Reviews and constructive criticisms are like Cadbury chocolate. Very yummy and very addictive.**** ;)**_


End file.
